Crystal legendary of Calisto
by Monik-moon-stars
Summary: Esta fic vai começar por retratar, a vida de umas jovens, cujo a qual vai mudar por completo, quando lhes é posto nas suas mãos, a obrigação de proteger os seus planetas e os seus reinos, de qualquer eventualidade que possa recair sobre eles.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal legendary of Calisto

Finc

O Cristal "Calisto" surgiu, a muitos milhões de anos na era do sagrado cristal Prateado. Este cristal surgiu numa época que os habitantes de todas as galáxias não sabiam usar correctamente os seus bens mais preciosos para a sua sobrevivência e estavam a entrar em colapso e com o nascimento da irmã mais nova da "Rainha Serenidade" e o aparecimento do cristal de Calisto isso veio mudar. A partir dali Calisto foi em tempos o Cristal responsável, por proteger os quatro mais sagrados tesouros, que a seguravam a vida em todos os planetas e suas respectivas galáxias. Sendo eles conhecidos como os quatro elementos (fogo, água, terra, ar).

Este cristal encontrasse, a repousar num acolhedor planeta com o mesmo nome. Este planeta é muito semelhante ao planeta Terra mas um pouco mais pequeno.

Este planeta é governado pelo rei Ricardo e pelos seus filhos Alexandre herdeiro ao trono e a mais nova princesa Mónica. Os príncipes eram dotados de uma beleza rara. Alexandre, é muito divertido, têm olhos verdes, cabelos pequenos em tonalidade de castanho claro, é bem constituído, têm um forte atlético invejável mede 1,80 é um rapaz que deixava as raparigas do reino a suspirar por ele. Mónica, é mais tímida, não é tão popular como o irmão, mas também não lhe fica atrás, olhos também verdes, cabelo com várias tonalidades de castanho, mas claro, é elegante e com curvas bem definidas, mede 1,60.

– Estas novamente a olhar para esse cristal, minha querida filha! – Exclama um senhor não muito velho, tinha por volta de uns quarenta anos.

– Este cristal, faz-me sentir mais próximo da minha mãe, ela também adorava este cristal. – Disse uma jovem, que não deveria ter mais de uns dezasseis, dezassete anos.

– Sentes, falta dela? – Perguntou o senhor

– Sinto muita a sua falta, mesmo que vá fazer quatro anos que ela faleceu, eu ainda não me habituei a ideia, de não a ter mais ao pé de mim. – Disse ela triste mente

– Vossa majestade, o rei de Sedna, já chegou. – Anuncia uma das empregadas.

– Diga lhe que eu já vou. – Disse o senhor. – Minha filha queres vir?

– Não, pai, mas obrigada pelo convite. Mas tenho de ir ver qual é a engenhoca que o Alex está a fazer desta vez. – Disse ela muito curiosa.

– Haver se metes um pouco de juízo na cabeça do teu irmão. – Disse o Rei piscando-lhe o olho.

– Sim papa, fique descansado. – Disse a princesa retirando-se com uma vénia. Mais tarde nos jardins do palácio, a princesa foi-se aproximando de um grupo de rapazes, que se encontravam a experimentar a ultima invenção do seu irmão. Era um pouco parecida com uma moto, mas esta podia voar.

– Oi, maninha queres experimentar? – Pergunta-lhe o Alex animado, pois esta sua invenção tinha corrido bem, em relação as suas outras falhadas.

– Não obrigada. Prefiro andar com os meus pés em terra firme. (ouve-se um riso de fundo)

Noutra parte do palácio:

– Rei Artur ainda vem que pode vir. – Disse o rei Ricardo

– Tive de vir logo, quando soube da sua excelente ideia e para mais as nossas filhas são excelentes amigas. – Disse o rei Artur

– Eu sei. Eu tomei mais esta decisão porque de dia para dia a minha filha está mais pegada aquele cristal, parece que já começou a despertar o seu poder. Espero de não me vir a arrepender, desta decisão. – Suspira o rei Ricardo

– Não te preocupes tanto, a tua filha é muito responsável. – Disse o rei Artur.

– E se lhe acontece o mesmo que aconteceu a minha querida esposa. – Disse o rei Ricardo com tristeza e magoa que lhe atormentava o peito

De novo aos jardins do palácio:

– O que fazer, aqui? – Perguntou a Princesa ao príncipe André que era um jovem elegante de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros um pouco mais velho que o Alexandre e mede aproximadamente 1,78.

– Vim a acompanhar o meu pai e depois fiquei aqui, ao pé do teu irmão. – Disse o André entusiasmado

– Vou indo para o meu quarto, estou um pouco tonta. – Disse a princesa Mónica

– Passa-se alguma coisa mana? – Perguntou o Alex

– Não se passa nada, isto é só cansaço. – Disse de novo a Mónica e foi para o seu quarto. Quando chegou ao seu quarto dirigiu-se para a sua cama, mas antes de se deitar pegou numa caixinha felpuda lilás e de lá de dentro tirou um lindíssimo, broche em formato de estrela que outra hora tivera pertencido a sua mãe. Este broche transmitia-lhe uma energia muito cálida, parecia mesmo que ele se queria unir a ela, ficou uns instantes com ele na mão e voltou a colocar dentro da caixinha felpuda, acabando por adormecer.

*** Sedna ****

– Mãe, onde foi o pai com tanta urgência? – Perguntou uma jovem com cerca de uns dezasseis, dezassete anos

– Foi á Calisto, mas não te preocupes que não é nada de grave. – Disse uma senhora muito elegante

– O mano foi com o pai não foi? – Perguntou a princesa de Sedna

– Foi ele que quis ir. Disse que ia ver o Alexandre. – Disse a Rainha Isabel

– Ele e o Alex, não podem viver um sem o outro e sem as suas invenções. Mas eu também queria ir. – Disse a Mariana um pouco chateada.

– Não fiques assim, fui eu que pedi para não comentarem nada contigo, porque vais estar com a Mónica algum tempo. E já estou a sentir muitas saudades tuas, minha pequenina. – Disse a rainha com lágrimas nos olhos.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou a princesa intrigada

– O rei Ricardo teve uma ideia e eu e o teu pai achamos, que era uma boa ideia. – Disse a rainha

– Mas que ideia? – Interroga a princesa

***Calisto***

– Então esta tudo, combinado, a minha querida filha a manha, esta cá e depois já sabes o que fazer. – Disse o rei Artur

– Sim, não te preocupes, a tua filha fica no quarto da minha, já sabes como são as duas juntas. – Disse o rei Ricardo numa gargalhada

– E de certeza que não iriam querer ficar separadas. – Disse o rei Artur

***Sedna***

– Asseriu mãe? – Pergunta a princesa eufórica

– Sim minha pequena, vais passar uns tempos em Calisto, mas o teu irmão também vai. – Disse a rainha

– Esse não ir.! Mas vou arranjar as minhas malas. – Disse a princesa em pulgas.

– Não te preocupes, que alguém te vai fazer a mala. – Disse a rainha

– Prefiro faze-la eu, pois já sei o que levar. – Disse a princesa beijando a mãe na testa e dirigindo-se para o seu quarto.

No dia seguinte em Calisto, a princesa Mónica encontrava-se a contemplar o maravilhoso dia que se fazia sentir em Calisto desde a varanda de mármore branco do seu quarto, ate que uma das criadas do palácio bateu a porta.

– Entre. – Disse a princesa não tirando os olhos do céu

– O seu pai, deseja vê-la. – Disse a criada ao mesmo tempo que lhe fazia uma vénia.

– Onde ele se encontra? – Pergunta a princesa virando-se na direcção da criada.

– A sua majestade encontra-se no salão de reuniões. – Disse a criada.

– Sabe o que ele deseja falar comigo? – Pergunta a princesa curiosa.

– Não, sua alteza. – Disse a Criada educadamente.

– Mana demoras muito? – Perguntou o Alexandre, que tinha chegado naquele momento.

– Não já estou a ir. – Disse a princesa saindo do seu quarto acompanhada pelo seu irmão ate um dos salões do palácio quando chegaram lá depararam-se com algumas pessoas, em redor do seu pai, pareciam que estavam a ter uma conversa agradável.

– Pai, o que deseja falar comigo? – Perguntou a princesa Mónica timidamente.

– Minha filha ainda bem que vieste. Alexandre podes ir chamar a Mariana e o André? – Pergunta o rei ao seu filho

– Claro pai. – E lá foi chamar os príncipes de Sedna, quando todos reunidos o rei Ricardo, tomou a liberdade de anunciar:

– Eu e o meu leal amigo rei de Sedna tomamos uma decisão muito importante. Nestes próximos meses a minha querida filha e a Mariana, vão ficar juntas, (ambas as princesas ficaram de olhos a brilhar) pelo simples motivo como ambas tem a mesma idade tomamos a liberdade eu e o rei Artur de eleger um professor particular para as duas e o qual vos vai implantar uma nova disciplina.

– Pai, o que vai passar com o senhor Heitor? – Pergunta preocupada a princesa Mónica com um pouco de tristeza, ela adorava o senhor Heitor apesar de ter uma certa idade ele ensinava de uma maneira única, mesmo as matérias mais aborrecidas e complicadas tornavam-se alegres e descontraídas.

– E qual vai ser essa nova disciplina? – Perguntou a princesa Mariana

– É surpresa, na altura certa saberás. Mas voltado ao assunto, o senhor Heitor já era um senhor com alguma idade, e para mais já tinha sido meu professor, tomei a liberdade de o dispensar do seu cargo e para mais ele não estaria apto, para dar a nova disciplina e precisavam de um novo professor.

– É uma disciplina tão complexa, para o senhor Heitor não a poder leccionar? – Pergunta o príncipe Alexandre, pois este tinha sido também seu professor.

– Posso dizer, que requer exercício físico. – Disse o rei

– Então quem é o nosso novo professor? – Perguntou a princesa Mónica

– Chama-se Eric, e têm mais o menos há vossa idade. – Disse o Rei

– Se tem quase a nossa idade, como é que pode ser nosso professor? – Questionou a princesa Mariana.

– Isso. Não vos preocupeis, ele será um excelente professor, não tenham duvida. – Disse o rei

– Então que idade ele tem? – Questionou a princesa Mónica

– Tem 21 anos e é muito inteligente, vão gostar dele, para além de ser jovem é muito simpático. – Disse o rei

– Já estou a ver o estilo, óculos de fundo de garrafa e bastante… – Disse o André interrompido pelo Alex

– Cromo. – Acaba o Alexandre. Causando riso geral

– Aí meu deus, acho que preferia o meu antigo tutor. – Disse a Mariana receosa. – Pelo menos não tinha ar de cromo.

– Eu acho que tais a exagerar, o rapazito, pode não ser assim como o tais a descrever. – Disse a Mónica tentando acalmar os ânimos.

– A minha querida filha tem razão, tais a ser exagerados. – Disse o rei numa gargalhada. – Ele não é assim como o retratais, mas para o conhecereis é só amanha na primeira aula.

– Só amanha? – Questionou a Mariana impaciente. – Ainda falta muito para amanha.

– Tanta ansiedade para conhecer o novo professor. E porque não aproveitardes, depois do almoço ireis a cidade comprar o material, que ides precisar. – Disse o rei.

– Podemos, pai? – Questionou a Mónica. – E com quem?

As princesas estavam super animadas pois não era todos os dias que podiam ir juntas as compras.

– Como o senhor Gustavo tem de ir a cidade, podem ire com ele. – Disse o rei, as princesas, estavam tão animadas que foram a correr para o quarto da Mónica, arranjarem-se para sair depois de almoço.

– O que vamos comprar? – Perguntou a Mariana super animada, ao mesmo tempo que se deitada de barriga para baixo na cama de Mónica.

– O básico, cadernos, canetas, estojo, afia, borracha… – é interrompida pela Mariana.

– Já chega, mas também a tanta coisa para comprar. – Disse Mariana. – Também temos de compara roupa nova para o primeiro dia de aulas.

– Só mesmo tu para pensar em comprar roupas. Mas podemos comprar alguma nova. – Disse Mónica entretida a revirar o seu armário. Passadas umas horas as princesas já tinham almoçado e estavam a chegar a cidade. Quando lá chegaram, foram primeiro comprar os materiais que lhes faziam falta. Depois logo de seguida correram as lojas todas de roupas, mas nada lhes servia.

– Não a roupas de jeito. – Resmunga a Mariana

– Esquisitinha como és não te serve nada. – Brinca Mónica. – Mas olha aquele não é o teu irmão, a falar com aquela rapariga!

– É sim, espera aqui que eu já venho. – Disse a Mariana indo ter com o seu irmão.

– O que fazes aqui! – Resmunga o André

– Vim as compras, com a Mónica. E quem é esta menina? – Interroga cheia de curiosidade a Mariana. E não deverias estar com o Alex?

– Eu só estava a dar umas indicações, a esta menina, porque estava perdida. – Disse sarcasticamente o André.

– Aí esta rapariga, não se despacha. – Resmunga Mónica andando de um lado para o outro a espera que a Mariana resolvesse voltar, ate que de repente choca contra algo e cai de traseiro no chão deixado cair os sacos que tinha na mão.

– Desculpe, a culpa foi minha, vinha distraído e não a vi. – Disse um rapaz por sinal muito atrapalhado, ao mesmo tempo que a ajudava a levantar.

– Quem tem de pedir desculpas sou eu, porque também estava distraída. – Disse Mónica olhado para a cara do rapaz, quando o olhar destes se cruza, ao redor deles parecia que o mundo tinha parado completamente e eles eram os únicos que existiam, ate que o André os fez voltar a terra.

– Mónica estas bem? – Pergunta o André correndo na sua direcção juntamente com a Mariana.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Mariana.

– Estava distraída e foi contra… onde ele se meteu? – Pergunta a Mónica olhando de um lado para o outro em busca daquele rapaz misterioso.

– Quem é que te estas a referir? Perguntou o André.

– Ao rapaz com que choquei pare-se que se foi embora. – Disse a Mónica deprimida.

– Olha o senhor Gustavo está a nossa espera. – Anuncia a Mariana enquanto, que o André apanhava as coisas caídas do chão e iam em direcção ao coche que os ia levar ao palácio. A Mónica foi todo o caminho pensativa e desligada do mundo a sua volta olhando para o infinito.

– O que ela tem? – Pergunta o André. – E não para de suspirar.

– Não sei. Ela passou a tarde toda animada. – Disse a Mariana preocupada. Quando chegaram ao palácio Mónica foi para o seu quarto, seguida pela Mariana, pois esta estava super preocupada pela amiga nunca a tinha visto naquele estado.

– O que se passa Mónica? Estas, muito estranha. – Disse a Mariana deitando-se ao lado dela na cama.

– Ele era tão lindo! – Suspira de novo Mónica. – Aqueles olhos azuis, eram tão lindos e puros. Ai. – Suspira de novo

– Há, há, há, há. – Ri-se a Mariana as gargalhadas.

– Qual é a piada. – Resmunga Mónica, abraçada a uma almofada.

– Já sei o que se passa. Há, há, há, há. – Ri-se novamente a Mariana. Ai miga só tu para me fazer rir desta maneira.

– Podemos entrar? – Perguntam o Alex e o André ao mesmo tempo.

– Já tais cá dentro. – Responde sarcasticamente a Mariana.

– O que tens mana, o André contou-me que ficaste estranha. – Disse o Alexandre preocupado.

– Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansada e foi uma tarde cansativa. Olha diz ao pai que não me apetece jantar, vou tomar um bom banho e vou dormir. – Disse a Mónica para o irmão.

– Ok. Mas tens a certeza que estas bem? – Pergunta o Alex

– Então quando tomas banho eu vou comer alguma coisa. – Disse a Mariana, saindo com os rapazes. Quando eles saíram Mónica foi preparar as coisas para o banho, sem tirar o estranho rapaz da cabeça.

– O que se passa com a tua irmã? – Pergunta o rei ao seu filho Alexandre

– Esta cansada e disse que não lhe apetecia comer. – Disse o Alex

– Como é que correu a tarde de compras? – Perguntou o rei a Mariana. – Compraram muita coisa?

– Compramos algumas coisas. E corremos as lojas todas, mas não havia nada de jeito. – Disse a Mariana desanimada

– As lojas podem ser as melhores do mundo, mas tu como és esquisitinha não te serve nada. – Suspira o André

– Não sou nada. – Disse a Mariana injustiçada. – Tenho é bom gosto.

– Não vão começar a discutir pois não meninos? – Questionou o rei. – É verdade o vosso pai ligou de tarde a perguntar se estáveis a portar bem.

– E o que disse? – Perguntou o André preocupado, pois sabe muito bem se, se portar mal vai recambiado parta casa.

– Disse que estáveis a portar bem. – Disse o rei, ao acabarem de jantar, foram todos para os seus respectivos quartos, a Mariana foi para o quarto da Mónica e o André para o quarto do Alexandre.

Quando a Mariana chegou ao quarto a Mónica já se encontrava deitada.

– Já tas a dormir? – Perguntou a Mariana ao mesmo tempo que vestia o seu pijama para se deitar também.

– Não, consigo dormir. – Disse a Mónica ao mesmo tempo que se chegava para a outra ponta da cama para deixar a Mariana deitar-se.

– Tas a pensar nele. Ele deveria, ser mesmo lindo para te deixar nesse estado. – Disse a Mariana segurando nas mãos de Mónica.

– Era mesmo. Olhos azuis, cabelo preto, bem constituído ("_copia do Gonçalo Chiba_"), lindo de morrer. – Disse a Mónica toda derretida.

– Agora fiquei com pena de não o ter visto. Ai. – Suspira a Mariana. – Tas mesmo apanhadinha por ele.

– Achas mesmo? – Pergunta a Mónica.

– Sim e muito. Mas mudando de tema, como achas que é o novo prof.? – Pergunta a Mariana.

– Não sei. Mas não me importava que fosse aquele rapaz de hoje a tarde. Ai. – Suspira mais uma vez a Mónica.

– Também eu. Mas olha, iria ser um pouco mau. – Disse a Mariana

– Porque dizes isso? – Pergunta a Mónica.

– Se for ele vamos ficar com a cabeça nas nuvens e baixamos o rendimento nos estudos, mas tu serias pior e depois arranjam-nos outro e depois será um velho chato. – Disse a Mariana.

– Pois, seria lindo de se ver. Mas não deve ser aquele pão. Ai. – Suspira novamente a Mónica.

– Tas mesmo apanhadinha, miga. – Disse a Mariana

– Vamos dormir. – Disse a Mónica fugindo ao assunto.

– Acho que é melhor, mas se conseguires. Boa noite e bons sonhos com o rapaz de hoje a tarde. – Disse a Mariana


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

A noite passou a correr a Mariana encontrava-se a dormir que nem uma pedra enquanto, que a Mónica não tinha pregado olho, toda a noite encontrava-se também a dormir. Enquanto, que noutra parte do palácio encontrava-se um rapaz a andar de um lado para o outro, a espera das suas novas alunas que ainda não tinham aparecido.

– Elas ainda não apareceram? – Pergunta o rei ao rapaz.

– Não, ainda não vieram. – Disse o rapaz

– Devem ainda estar a dormir. Vou, manda-las acordar. – Disse o rei um pouco aborrecido.

– Bom dia! – Disseram o André e o Alex em coro

– Elas ainda não vieram. Para quem queria saber ontem que era o seu novo professor. Toou admirado. – Disse o André

– Bom dia. – Cumprimenta o novo professor.

– És o novo professor da minha irmã! Agora é que ela se vai começar baldar aos estudos. – Brinca o Alexandre. – Eu vou chama-las

– Eu vou contigo. – Disse o André

– Não lês ligue, os dois juntos… – Disse o rei

– Não se preocupe. – Disse o rapaz

– Toca a acordar, as aulas já começaram e ainda estais a dormir. – Disse o Alexandre fazendo com que elas saltassem da cama.

– O vosso novo prof, já esta a algum tempo há vossa espera. – Disse o André.

– Mas já o vistes. É giro? – Pergunta a Mariana, interessada

– Não faz o meu género, mas é girito mas eu sou mais. – Disse o Alex, tentando-se gabar

– És cá um convencido, mas agora toca a sair que nos cremos vestir. – Disse a Mónica correndo com eles do quarto. Passados dez minutos já estavam preparadas e dirigiram-se ao local onde iam ter aulas, mas antes de entrar a Mariana resolveu espreitar pela fechadura e disse:

– Xau, é cá uma brasa! – Exclama ela

– Deixa-me ver. – Disse a Mónica afastando a Mariana da porta e espreitando para dentro da fechadura. – Acho que vou morrer.

– Como é que podes morrer com uma brasa daquelas. – Disse a Mariana.

– É ele^^. – Disse a Mónica

– Ele quem? Conheces o de onde? – Pergunta a Mariana intrigada

– É o rapaz de ontem. – Disse a Mónica

– Tas a gozar. – Disse a Mariana

– Não. É mesmo ele. – Disse a Mónica

– De quem estão a espera para entra? – Pergunta o rei Ricardo

– Pai, é que me começou a doer a barriga. – Disse a Mónica haver se era dispensada de ir a aula.

– Primeiro vais conhecer o professor e logo se vê e toca a entrar. – Disse o rei ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta. – Cá estão elas, a minha filha Mónica e a princesa de Sedna Mariana.

Mónica estava mais vermelha que um tomate e tinha o coração super acelerado, enquanto que a Mariana estava calma e serena.

– Olá. – Disseram a Mariana e a Mónica em uníssono, enquanto, que o prof começara-se a rir quem nem um tolo.

– Qual é a piada? – Pergunta a Mónica

– Nenhuma. – Disse ele. – Não estava a espera de te encontrar aqui e desculpa mais uma vez.

– A culpa também foi minha. – Disse a Mónica, tentando-se desculpar também.

– Já vos conhecias? – Pergunta o rei

– Mais o menos, foi num acidente, eu estava distraída…

– Eu também e acabamos por chocar. – Termina o professor Eric.

– Mas agora vou ter dê-me retirar. – Disse o rei saído da sala, a rir-se discretamente.

– Profi, podes nos dispensar, nesta aula. – Pede a Mariana com olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado. – É a primeira.

– Eu estava a pensar irmos fazer uma visita de estudo, mas se não quereis, por mim na boa. Ficamos aqui. – Disse o professor Eric. – E mais era só para avisar que não sedo a subornos. Mónica, passasse alguma coisa? – Pergunta ele preocupado, com a falta de atenção dela, pois parecia estar mais no mundo da lua.

– Eu estou bem. – Disse ela, muito atrapalhada.

– De certeza? – Pergunta ele de novo.

– Não se preocupe, ela é muito envergonhada, e isto é normal nela. – Disse a Mariana, tentando safar a amiga. – E como hoje é o primeiro dia de aulas…

– Vamos fazer um intervalo, para arejares as ideias. – Disse o Eric. – E daqui a dez minutos quero-vos aqui disse ele saindo da sala.

– Ai, que me vai dar uma coisinha má. Ele é tão, mas tão lindo. – Suspira mais uma vez a Mónica

– Ele é lindo, mas prefiro o… – esquece. – Disse a Mariana

– Agora vais dizer, quem é que preferes? Diz lá. – Suplica a Mónica

– Não digo. Mas estas a dar muita cana, ele vai perceber que estas apanhadinha por dele e depois, não sei. – Disse a Mariana.

– É mais forte, do que eu. Nunca estive assim. – Disse a Mónica preocupada.

– Pois miga, mas diz antes, que nunca tinhas ficado assim por um rapaz. E se o teu pai sonha. Ai é que são elas. – Disse a Mariana preocupada

– Não me digas uma coisa dessas. – Disse a Mónica ainda mais preocupada.

– Meninas, voltei. – Disse o professor Eric, com uma caixa na mão. – Mantenham sempre com vocês o que retirarem do seu interior. – Pedi-o ele.

– O que se encontra dentro dessa caixa, ao certo? – Perguntou a Mariana, muito curiosa.

– Dentro desta caixa, encontram-se um pendente e um anele, que vão de ter sempre perto de vocês. – Disse o Eric

– Mas para que vão servir? – Pergunta a Mónica também ela curiosa.

– Isso, vão de ter de ser vós a descobrir sozinhas. – Disse ele

– Mas como? Se não sabemos, nada sobre eles? – Disse a Mariana

– Na altura certa, ireis saber como os utilizar. – Tranquiliza-as o Eric

O Eric sem dizer mais alguma palavra, inclinou um pouco a caixa, para elas poderem, tirar lá de dentro o seu conteúdo. A Mariana tirou um lindíssimo pendente em forma de coração verde e um lindíssimo anel, e brincos da mesma forma e cor. A Mónica tirou a mesma coisa mas desta vez eram em tons de vermelho.

– São lindíssimos! – Exclama a Mariana

– Adoro. Onde arranjaste isto? – Pergunta a Mónica

– Fostes vocês que os elegeu, cada um está feito exclusivamente para cada uma de vocês. Agora não posso dizer mais nada. Cave a vós descobrir a sua utilidade. – Disse o Eric. – É para isso que eu estou cá. Agora podeis ir almoçar que já são horas e depois às 14Horas quero-vos de volta.

– Professor Eric. Eu a tarde não posso vir. – Disse a Mariana

– Porque não, podes vir? – Perguntou ele

– Vou ter de ir ao meu planeta, mas amanha já estou de volta. – Disse a Mariana piscando o olho a Mónica, como quem que dizer "boa sorte miga"

– Como correu a aula minha filha? – Perguntou o Rei Ricardo

– O Professor é porreiro? – Perguntou o Alex

– Alexandre… – disse o Rei tentando repreender o filho, pelo vocabulário utilizado.

– Pai deixa o lá. O professor novo parece ser simpático e divertido. – Disse a Mónica ficando um pouco corada depois de repara que ele tinha entrado na sala e tinha ouvido o que ela dissera sobre ele.

– Obrigada pelo elogio. Da permissão de levar a sua filha a uma visita de estudo, já que não posso começar a dar matéria. – Disse ele fazendo uma vénia ao mesmo tempo.

– Claro que sim, não tem que me pedir, pode leva-la quando quiser. Mas claro as visitas de estudo. – Disse o rei numa gargalhado depois de ter visto a cara da sua filha e do Eric mais vermelhas que um tomate.

– Pai, porque a Mariana e o André foram ao seu planeta? – Perguntou a Mónica.

– Foram visitar uma prima que tinha chegado hoje de viagem e o que me contaram ela vem para ficar. – Disse o rei pensativo

– Se isso é verdade a Mariana, vai para casa. – Disse a Mónica triste.

– Não propriamente, pelo que entendi. Ela também é da vossa idade e quer te conhecer. – Disse o Rei

– Ao menos ela é bonita? – Pergunta o Alex

– És sempre o mesmo. Ela vem se juntar a nos nas aulas? – Pergunta a Mónica.

– Acho que sim. A manha logo se vê. – Disse o rei.

O almoço correu normalmente, e como de combinado a Mónica já estava a espera que as aulas da tarde se iniciassem, mas desta vez estava mais nervosa, pois ia estar a sós com o prof Eric, e não sabia se ia conseguir, disfarçar por muito tempo. Ela já estava dentro da sala a espera do prof, olhava atentamente para fora das janelas daquela divisão. Aquela divisão era muito acolhedora tinha uma mesa ao meio com cadeiras ao seu redor, as paredes estavam cheias de livros. A porta abriu-se lentamente sem que a Mónica se tivesse apercebido do acontecido e o Eric entrou e assentou-se sobre a mesa e olhava, silenciosamente para Mónica, que parecia estar perdida nos seus pensamentos.

– Ta tudo bem? – Perguntou o Eric quebrando o silêncio e fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

– Sim toou. Mas já estavas ai a muito? – Perguntou ela.

– Há uns instantes. – Disse ele sem tirar o olhar dela. – Mas pareces muito distante, passa-se alguma coisa?

– Tenho, estado a pensar em muitas coisas, que queria ter esquecido. E desde que nos entregaste aquele pendente, que estas imagens não saem da minha cabeça. – Disse ela super deprimida ao mesmo tempo que saía do pé da janela e se assentava numa cadeira perto do Eric.

– Mas que imagens? – Perguntou Eric virando-se na sua direcção, muito preocupado.

– Imagens… de uma batalha sangrenta que ocorreu neste planeta há quatro anos e pela qual a minha mãe deu a sua vida, para salvar o reino e a mim, ao meu irmão e ao meu pai. – Disse a Mónica com os seus olhos transbordar de lágrimas.

– Desculpa ter te feito recordares isso tudo. Não fazia a mínima ideia. – Disse o Eric tentando acalma-la e puxando-a para o seu forte e delicado peito.

– Eu tenho tantas saudades dela. – Disse a Mónica um pouco mais calma mas entre lágrimas.

– Eu imagino. – Disse ele acariciando o cabelo sedoso de Mónica. – E que tal fossemos fazer uma visita de estudo?

– Não me apetece, podemos ficar aqui? – Perguntou ela sem a levantar a sua cabeça do peito do Eric. Assim sentia-se tão protegida que não queria que aquele momento acabasse.

– Mas eu acho que era melhor para te distraíres. – Disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que a levantava um pouco o queixo dela e sussurrando. – Uma princesa tão linda não deveria chorar dessa maneira. – Disse ele fazendo com que lá fica-se muito vermelha.

– Deves achar que eu não passo de uma chorona e uma princesa mimada. – Disse ela tristemente.

– Achas mesmo. Eu não te acho chorona nem mimada, mas sim muito querida e muito delicada e fofinha. – Disse ele fazendo com que ela desta vez fica-se ainda mais vermelha. Disse isto ao mesmo tempo que a puxava mais para junto do seu peito. – Não tenhas medo que eu vou-te proteger sempre. – Disse ele muito terno.

– Obrigada. Tu também és muito querido, fofinho e delicado. – Disse ela mas a segunda frase foi mais num murmúrio mas ele percebeu o que ela disse. Ele sem dizer uma única palavra, levantasse e deu a mão a princesa e leva-a consigo. – Para onde me levas? – Perguntava a Mónica

– Já vais saber. – Disse ele sem parar se sorrir para ela. Andaram durante umas horas ate que chegaram perto de uma cascata, que parecia ser única no mundo com as aguas mais límpidas e cristalinas com o reflexo do sol formavam pequenos arco-íris, parecia inexplorada. Onde a água caía dava continuidade a um denso riacho. A vegetação era simplesmente encantadora, e transmitia muita calma e tranquilidade.

– É lindo. – Disse a Mónica fascinada com tanta beleza, que nunca tinha visto antes. – Como sabias de um sítio assim?

– Bem, quando estou deprimido costumo vir para aqui. – Confessa ele. – Como se diz… este é um lugar que nunca tinha trazido ninguém cá, e é muito especial para mim. – Dizia ele ajudando a Mónica a descer uma enorme descida.

– A serio, então porque me a amostraste, se nunca o tinhas feito? – Pergunta a Mónica curiosa e intrigada.

– Porque, estavas a precisar de relaxar. E este é o sítio ideal para o fazer. – Disse ele acariciando levemente o rosto de Mónica.

– Eu prometo, que não vou falar deste lugar a ninguém, vai ser um segredo só nosso. – Disse a Mónica abraçando-o com muita força. – E mais uma vez obrigada por me teres amostrado um sitio tão maravilhoso. As horas foram passando, ate que regressaram ao palácio, Mónica estava mais animada, mas ao mesmo tempo esgotada, pois aquele lugar ainda era um pouco longe, despediu-se do Eric com um beijo na face e foi-se deitar no seu quarto, onde caio que nem uma pedra.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

– Acorda sua dorminhoca, vamos chegar tarde as aulas. – Disse a Mariana, super animada.

– Já é de manha? – Pergunta Mónica, coçando os olhos meia ensonada.

– É sim. Mas agora toca a levantar. Como foi a tarde com o prof? – Perguntou a Mariana, super curiosa.

– Foi normal. – Disse a Mónica ao mesmo tempo que se espreguiçava e saia da cama.

– Normal como? – Insistiu a Mariana, – Conta lá.

– Já disse, normal. Falamos um pouco, fomos explorar a natureza e mais nada. – Disse a Mónica ao mesmo tempo que se lembrava do dia de ontem e começava-se a vestir.

– Alexandre, já te corrigi essa postura umas poucas de vezes. E se queres aprender a manusear uma espada correctamente, preta atenção ao que estas a fazer. – Disse o Eric chateado.

– O Prof. tem razão. – Disse o André. – Se continuas a mover uma espada como uma menina não vais lá. – Disse ele no gozo.

– E se tu não falasses caia-te um dentinho, senhor espertalhão. – Disse o Alex chateado.

– Podeis parar de discutir, pareceis duas crianças mimadas. E era só para avisar que a seguir vou dar aula as vossas irmãs e não tenho o dia todo, para vos aturar. – Disse o Eric tentando manter a calma.

– Posso entrar? – Pergunta uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos da cor do mel.

– Entra Diana. Não me digas que te perdeste? – Pergunta a Mariana numa gargalhada.

– Não dava com o quarto. – Disse a Diana um pouco embaraçada.

– Não precisas de ficar, embaraçada. – Disse a Mónica tentando relaxa-la. – Porque o palácio é enorme.

– Obrigada. – Disse a Diana um pouco mais descontraída.

– Acho que é melhor irmos indo para as aulas se não levamos um raspanete, do prof. – Disse a Mariana ao mesmo tempo que olhava para o despertador em forma de lua, que se encontrava em cima de uma das mesas de cabeceira. – Priminha, não faças olhinhos ao professor Eric, se não a Mónica, salta-te em cima. – Disse a Mariana, com um ar de trocista.

– Porque, são namorados? – Pergunta a Diana, fazendo com que a Mónica começa-se a tossir que nem uma maluca.

– Ainda não são namorados. Mas há aqui a Monique esta derretidinha por ele, não estas? – Perguntou a Mariana.

– Não temos de ir para as aulas? – Pergunta a Mónica tentando fugir daquela conversa. Passado uns minutos. As três raparigas saíram a correr do quarto em direcção a sala onde iriam ter aulas. Quando lá chegaram o professor Eric já se encontrava dentro da sala a espera delas, perdido nos seus pensamentos e nem se apercebeu que elas entraram. A Diana ficou fascinada com a beleza daquele homem, mas não lhe fazia o seu género.

– Profi, encontra-se bem? – Pergunta a Mariana ao professor Eric, fazendo voltar a terra.

– Já chegaram? – Pergunta ele muito confuso.

– Já. Sente-se bem? – Pergunta a Mónica super preocupada

– Eu estou bem, só estaca um pouco distraído. – Disse ele, deitando a mão a cabeça. – Quem é essa menina? – Pergunta ele não reparar na Diana.

– É a minha prima Diana. É um ano mais nova do que eu, mas é super esperta. – Disse a Mariana, gabando a sua prima.

– Prazer em conhece-lo, professor. – Disse a Diana educadamente.

– O prazer é meu. Mas agora vamos começar a aula, e temos muita coisa para fazer. – Disse o Eric olhado de esguelha para a Mónica e esta por sua vez corou. A aula deu início, e as três raparigas estavam super entusiasmadas e estavam a achar a matéria super interessante, o que era para estranhar (agora só falta saber se era há matéria ao as formas do prof ^.^ lool). O Eric, explicava a matéria de uma maneira única e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Fazia também com que as próprias alunas se enquadrassem perfeitamente, em cada explicação que ele dava. Parecia que já dava aulas a imenso tempo, mas não era assim. Esta era a sua primeira experiência, como professor. O rei de Calisto e o de Sedna, apostaram muito nele, e como primeira aula estava-se a sair muito bem. A Mónica estava a evitar ao máximo de olhar, para o Eric, para prestar atenção a matéria, mas era impossível. A Mariana e a Diana estavam a apontar o que achavam mais importante da matéria para estudar, para um eventual teste. As aulas foram correndo normalmente, ate chegar a hora de saberem qual era a sua disciplina nova.

– Meninas agora vamos fazer um intervalo, para podereis vestir umas roupas mais confortáveis e práticas. – Disse o Eric

– Estas são confortáveis. – Disse a Mariana

– Eu não disse o contrário, só que para a nova disciplina essas não são as indicadas. – Disse o Eric

– Então o que devemos vestir? – Perguntou a Diana.

– Umas calças de fato de treino, uma t-shirt e calçar uns ténis. – Disse o Eric

– Bem, eu não tenho esse tipo de roupa. – Disse Mónica um pouco envergonhada. – Só tenho vestidos.

– Eu tenho, só um par. Não da para te emprestar. – Disse a Mariana, um pouco chateada, por não ter trazido outro par a mais.

– Eu também, só tenho um. – Disse a Diana.

– Então eu não posso participar, nessa disciplina. – Disse a Mónica super deprimida.

– Não fiques assim. Eu acho que tenho alguma coisa que te deve servir. – Disse o Eric tranquilizando a Mónica

– Asseriu? – Perguntou a Mónica

– Sim, anda comigo. – Disse o Eric levando-a pela mão para o seu quarto. Enquanto que as outras duas ia para os seus trocarem de roupa.

– Eu acho aquele, prof… Muito convencido. Tem a mania que ele é o melhor. – Disse o Alex com cara de poucos amigos, ao mesmo tempo que tentava arranjar (estragar) uma máquina de cortar relva coma ajuda do André.

– Ele ate, parece ser simpático. Mas mania tem ele. – Disse o André. – Já viste que as miúdas estão caidinhas por ele?

– Isso deve ser impressão tua. Mas se for verdade e se ele tocar na minha irmã vai-se haver comigo. – Disse o Alex enraivecido

– Eu não tenho de me preocupar com a minha nem com a minha prima. – Disse o André descansado.

– Porque dizes isso? – Perguntou o Alex

– Porque sei que ele, não é o seu tipo. E já tive uma conversa com a minha irmã acerca disso e ela garantiu-me que não gostava dele. – Disse o André.

– Olha porque não vamos assistir a sua aula? – Propôs o Alex

– Boa ideia, mas de longe sem com que nos vejam. – Disse o André e assim o fizeram.

A Mónica e o Eric foram andando, ate chegarem ao quarto de Eric. O quarto do Eric ficava mesmo do lado do seu, como é que ela nunca se tinha apercebido. Tinha-lhe passado ao lado, por completo.

– Entras ou vais ficar ai especada. – Disse ele já dentro do quarto, dirigindo-se para um enorme armário.

– Claro. – Disse a Mónica um pouco vermelha e lá entrou. Ficou fascinada com aquele quarto, estava super organizado e estava cheio de livros, para ser um quarto de um homem. – Tens tantos livros! – Exclama ela.

– Tenho, adoro ler e estou sempre a compra-los, se quiseres empresto-te os que quiseres ler. – Disse ele tirando umas calças e uma camisola do armário. – Isto já não me serve podes ficar com elas. – Disse ele meigamente olhado fixamente Mónica nos olhos. Quando os seus olhares se encontram ficam perdidos um no outro, perdendo a noção da realidade e o Eric começa a acariciar a suave face de Mónica, sem desviarem o olhar de um para o outro e quando se estavam prestes a beijar alguém bate a porta fazendo os regressar a realidade e afastarem se um do outro muito embaraçados.

– Entre. – Disse o Eric um pouco tenso.

– Já estamos prontas. – Disseram a Mariana e a Diana ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto que a Mónica sai a correr levando consigo a roupa que o Eric lhe tinha dado.

– O que se passa? – Perguntou a Mariana matreira mente.

– Não se passa nada, nem se passou nada. – Disse o Eric ficando embaraçado. – Vamos indo para o jardim depois a Mónica vai lá ter. – Disse ele tentando disfarçar e puxando-as consigo.

A Mónica quando chegou ao seu quarto, atirou-se para cima da sua fofa cama. Ela estava completamente desorientada, não sabia em que pensar ao certo. A sua mente era varrida por enumeras sensações que a deixavam muito confusa. Seria que ela estava a sonhar ou era mesmo verdade que ela e o Eric se estavam quase a beijar. Eram tipo destas perguntas que lhe pairavam sobre a sua mente.

Mais tarde depois de estar devidamente equipada, dirigiu-se também para os jardins do palácio onde foi ter com as suas amigas que já sem encontravam a fazer exercícios de aquecimento. Quando reparou no Eric o seu coração começos a acelerar, tinha receio da sua reacção. Mas ele desta vez olhava para ela de maneira diferente, mais atencioso, meigo, carinhoso.

– Segura-me o se não, eu vou-me a ele. – Disse o Alex para o André mortinho para saltar em cima do Eric. – Já reparaste como ele olha para cima da minha irmã. Até parece que se vai babar todo.

– Tem lá calma, deve ser impressão tua. – Disse o André tentando acalmar o amigo.

– Impressão minha, só podes estar a gozar. – Disse mais enraivecido

– Mas a tua irmã…

– A minha irmã o que? – Interrompido o Alex

– Já reparaste como ela olha também para ele. – Disse o André

– Não. Ou será que … não pode ser. Ela não pode gostar daquele meia leca. – Disse o Alex aterrorizado.

– Esta nova disciplina consiste em vos encimar e preparar para qualquer eventualidade que possa surgir. Também vos vai ser útil para vos ajudar a descobrir a utilidade daqueles acessórios que lhes foi entregue.

– Eu não tenho, nenhum acessório. – Disse a Diana um pouco triste.

– Pois não te preocupes, se fores umas das escolhidas também terás um. Se for assim entrego-te o teu amanha. – Disse o Eric, piscando-lhe o olho

– Esta bem. – Disse a Diana mais animada

– Primeiro vamos começar com o básico, que vai ser artes de defesa e depois vamos aperfeiçoar ao logo do tempo. Esta aula também correu normalmente, as três raparigas estavam a adorar a aula, era uma experiência única e para principiantes não se estavam se a sair nada mal. O Alexandre e o André continuavam-nos a vigiar e por umas poucas de vezes o Alex queria ir encostar o prof a parede, pois quando este se aproximava demais da sua irmã. Quando a aula chegou ao fim, as raparigas foram para os seus quartos, para tomarem um bom duche e vestirem outra roupa. Antes de irem jantar. Por outro lado o Alex queria ire pedir justificações ao Eric, mas o André não o deixou ir e arrastou-o para o seu quarto.

– Deixa o lá! Ele não fez nada de mal. – Disse o André tentado acalmar o amigo.

– Deixa o lá! estas a gozar comigo. Ele estava-se a babar para a minha irmã. E estava quase a pedir uma bandeja para lhe amparar a baba. – Disse o Alex de punhos serrados. – Ai dele que lhe toque num fio de cabelo.

– Acalma-te lá. Se tas a dizer isso, porque ele foi um bocado exigente contigo e agora estas a utilizar o facto de ele estar a olhar para ela, para estares nesse estado. – Disse o André

– Pois, pois. Mas se ele tivesse a fazer olhinhos a tua irmã não ias gostar. – Disse o Alex todo chateado.

– Não mistures as coisas. Ele não é mau rapaz, e deve saber qual o seu lugar. E se ele fizesse olhinhos a minha irmã e a fizesse feliz não me ia impor. – Disse o André.

– Sim, mas eu não sei as suas intenções. Como deves saber a minha irmã é muito importaste para mim e não a quero ver sofrer por causa de um imbecil. – Disse o Alex muito preocupado.

– Porque não vais falar com o Eric e lhe perguntas se ele gosta da tua irmã. – Disse o André confiante.

– Acho que é uma excelente ideia, assim fico a saber de uma vês por todas o que ele sente por ele. – Disse o Alexandre

A conversa durou até a hora de jantar, e depois foram, comer, quando lá chegam já estavam todos a sua espera. O Rei Ricardo encheu-se de fazer perguntas sobre como tinham corrido as aulas, as raparigas estavam super animadas e contaram-lhe tudo, enquanto que os rapazes ficaram limitados com um "correu bem". Mais tarde as três raparigas estavam deitadas na cama de Mónica a espera de uma explicação de Mónica, por ter saído daquela maneira do quarto de Eric.

– Não se passou nada. – Disse Mónica.

– Não se passou nada? – Pergunta a Mariana matreira mente.

– Conta lá. – Insistiu Diana.

– Não aconteceu nada porque, fostes as culpadas. – Disse Mónica todo de uma vez só.

– Explica lá melhor. – Pediu a Mariana

– Quando estávamos quase a … interrompeste-nos. – Disse Mónica chateada.

– Quase há que? – Perguntou a Diana.

– Estava, a ser tudo tão magico… (interrompida pela porta) entre. – Disse a Mónica.

– Podemos falar? – Perguntou o Eric para Mónica e saíram os dois do quarto deixando a Mariana e a Diana a morrerem de curiosidade.

– O que se passa? – Perguntou-a Mónica seguindo o Eric, que a levava para fora do palácio.

– Quero te amostrar uma coisa. – Disse ele continuando-a levar pela mão ate que chegaram, ao lugar onde tinham estado uma vez.

– Porque me trouxeste aqui? – Perguntou a Mónica curiosa.

O Eric nada disse e apontou para o céu, este estava totalmente estrelado.

– Tantas, estrelas, em volta da lua, nunca tinha visto assim tantas. – Disse Mónica fascinada.

– Este fenómeno ocorre de cem em cem anos, se reparares bem, podes ver que se parece muito a um anjo. – Disse o Eric sem tirar os olhos do céu.

– Tens razão, mas se vires bem, parece que esta a chorar. – Disse Mónica tristemente.

– Ouvi, dizer que representa todas aquelas almas que vagueiam por todas as galáxias que foram aprisionadas inocentemente em grandes batalhas, por energias malignas e que estão a espera de serem libertadas, para poderem descansar em paz por toda a eternidade. – Disse o Eric tristemente.

– Quem as pode libertar, desse destino cruel? – Pergunta ela olhado para o Eric.

– Não sei. Só sei que essas almas andam a procura dessa pessoa, mesmo assim não perderam a esperança que algum dia isso vai suceder, mesmo que demore mais um milhão de anos. Elas vão continuar a sua procura. – Disse o Eric

– A sua luz é tão cálida, apesar do seu sofrimento, sinto inveja delas, mesmo assim não perdem a esperança. Disse Mónica ao mesmo tempo que se arrepiava pois tinha se a levantado uma pequena aragem. O Eric sem mais demoras cobria com o seu casaco.

– Desculpa ter-te trazido, estas gelada. – Disse o Eric acariciando-lhe a face.

– Não digas isso. Obrigada por me teres trazido, adorei vir contigo. – Disse ela sem tirar os olhos dele.

– Mas se ficares doente, o teu pai vai ficar chateado comigo, pois trouxe-te e não lhe disse nada. – Disse o Eric ternamente.

– Não te preocupes, se for preciso digo-lhe outra coisa. – Disse Mónica.

– Eu não quero que lhe mintas, por minha causa. – Disse Eric segurando-lhe no queixo suavemente. Passado uns minutos o inevitável aconteceu, os seus lábios tocaram-se pela primeira vez ao sabor do vento, que soprava levemente fazendo com que a vegetação que os rodeava se mexesse suavemente, as únicas coisas que se ouvia era o roído de água que a teimava a cair na cascata e por sua vez dava, continuidade a um riacho, o vento a brincar com a vegetação, os inúmeros bichinhos que faziam pequenos ruídos, parecia que queriam que aquele momento se tornasse magico e inesquecível para ambos. Eles os dois ainda não tinha separado os seus lábios um do outro, parecia que o tempo tinha parado naquele instante e eles eram os únicos naquele mundo e queriam aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, a única claridade que os iluminava era a claridade que as enumeras estrelas faziam transmitir naquele planeta, tornado aquele beijo único e inesquecível só tomando consciência da realidade horas depois quando os primeiros raios de sol a teimavam aparecer no horizonte.

– Oh meu deus! O meu pai vai-se passar, quando souber que não dormi em casa. – Disse Mónica preocupada.

– Acho que é melhor irmos, se não pensão que foste raptada. – Disse o Eric abraçado a Mónica como nunca o tinha feito antes. Sem dizerem mais nada, vão os dois a correr na direcção do palácio. Quando lá chegaram ainda se encontravam todos a dormir, mas já passava das seis da manha. Quando chegaram aos seus quartos despediram-se com um longo e delicado beijo e foram se deitar. Quando a Mónica entrou no seu quarto, a Mariana ainda se encontrava a dormir, para não a acordar, deitou-se num puf branco que se encontrava a um canto do quarto, ate que adormeceu.


End file.
